


can't kill what you can't catch

by bredbites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergent AU, Creampie, Hybrid AU, Is this allowed, M/M, Smut Obviously, Spitroasting, Threesome, aka: everything is the same but ashe is a cat hybrid, ashe consents i swear, i require more ashe porn im sorry, safe sex doesnt exist, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bredbites/pseuds/bredbites
Summary: Sylvain and Felix take a little trip to Fhirdiad, and Felix meets Dimitri's new cat.





	can't kill what you can't catch

**Author's Note:**

> i just figured that ashe deserves more dick loving, forgive me :(

Upon being invited to Fhirdiad for the kingdom meeting, Sylvain was ecstatic. Felix was far less enthused given the fact he wasn’t even remotely excited to see the boar after nearly  _ two years _ of not having to see the damned king. He didn’t even know why Sylvain was so excited, until he saw  _ him. _

A cat hybrid, with a soft and sweet smile and shiny gray hair with matching ears and tail peeking out from between his pants and shirt. The boar had introduced him as Ashe, his little housecat.

“For so many people in the castle, it gets awful lonely regardless.” Dimitri had explained to the girls as Felix watched Sylvain scratch behind the cat’s ear. “I found him on the street about a year ago. He looked so sick and helpless, and I had thought, what kind of monster would I be if I didn’t save this sweet creature?” Which earns two soft coos in the direction of Mercedes and Annette.

“Is that a genuine question?” Felix scoffs, earning a swift punch on the shoulder from Ingrid.

“Ignore Felix. I think that is very sweet, Your Majesty.” Felix rolls his eyes. Yeah right. It’s fucking bullshit, is what it is.

“Ingrid, please. We’ve been over this. Call me Dimitri.” The boar smiles his stupid little boar smile.

“I’m leaving.” Felix says, deciding to head off to the castle’s personal training grounds instead of listening to everyone shower a monster in compliments.

With one last glance to Sylvain, who was grinning widely as the little hybrid nuzzles into his hand, Felix leaves.

\--

It is often that Felix does his very best to avoid all of these silly kingdom meetings. He isn’t cut out for this. He would much rather focus his energy into his knight training, rather than any of this dumb bullshit. The boar and his dog could seemingly talk for hours about all this shit that doesn’t matter. And so they did, what with other fellow House leaders deciding that, yes, their opinions do matter as well.

By the time it was over, Felix was fucking exhausted.

That,  _ and _ he got himself caught up in a conversation with Mercedes and Annette, which he could have cared less about. 

Everyone else had cleared out from the meeting room and the hallways of the castle, off to drink and reminisce of the school days that Felix doesn’t care enough to remember. He decides to retire off to his borrowed bedroom for his stay in Fhirdiad. It was nice and big, nearing the extent of excessively so. 

He changed into clothes more suitable for sleeping– because, yes, he did intend on going to bed just moments after the sun had gone beneath the horizon; he’s the fucking Lord of Fraldarius and he will do what he damn well pleases. If he wants to spend his night reading his book in bed, then he will.

However, as he goes to reach for his book that he had neatly placed on his nightstand, a piece of paper was in its wake instead. Felix picks up the note, thoroughly disappointed, and reads:

_ Hey, my good buddy Felix! _

_ I took it upon myself to borrow your book for a little bit. _

_ I would say I hope you don’t mind, but I bet you do! That’s fine though. You love me. _

_ If you want it back, just stop by my room. _

_ Your good friend, Sylvain <3 _

_ P.S., if there’s a sock on the doorknob, I suggest you don’t come in, if you catch my drift. ;) _

Fucking gross.

Felix puts the note down, and sighs. He will not let Sylvain ruin his busy plans of reading his book in peace, so he decides to walk shamelessly down the hallway to Sylvain’s quarters.

_ No sock on the doorknob, _ Felix checks. Not that seeing Sylvain sticking his tiny little dick into some woman who wants to tell the tale of sleeping with a Lord will prevent him from getting his  _ damn _ book back, anyway.

Ah, but it is so much worse than that.

Without knocking, Felix lets himself in.

The sight before him was….. Well, to put it simply, Felix is by no means a religious man, but he feels the need to pay a visit to the nearest church of Seiros, given the sinful display in front of him.

He was given the view of Ashe with a red flush spreading across his freckled cheeks as he sucks on Sylvain’s dick, legs on either side of Sylvain’s upper body, the orange haired pervert’s face pushed right against the quivering hybrid’s ass.

_ Saint fucking Seiros. _

“What the fuck, Sylvain?”

Sylvain pulls away and Ashe whines, pulling off of his dick as well. Felix doesn’t fail to notice the line of spit connecting from the reddened head of his cock to the hybrid’s lips.

“Oh, hey Felix. What’s up?” Sylvain says with a grin, face shining with spit. He pats Ashe’s hip and the hybrid climbs off of him, a cute pout on his lips as Sylvain sits up.

“The boar is gonna kill you.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. He can’t kill what he hasn’t caught yet, right?” He reaches up to scratch Ashe’s ear, Ashe leaning into the touch with a purr. Felix shuts the door behind him.

“You’re disgusting. You don’t even know if he wants this, freak.”

“Obviously, His Majesty wasn’t honest with where he got the little kitty, was he?” Before Felix can question what he meant, Sylvain continues. “Ashe is from one of those hybrid brothels in Fhirdiad. It got the bust, and His Majesty was so  _ captivated _ with Ashe, he took him in before the knights could send him away with the others. Ashe was trained for… sexual favors, so as he got more used to the castle, Dimitri kept waking up to Ashe trying to repay the favor for saving him, basically. You can imagine how embarrassed His Majesty was when he came to me for help with the horny little thing.”

“So, what? You’re, like, the cat’s stud?”

“Kind of.”

“That’s so weird, Sylvain.”

“I’m the weird one? How come you’ve been staring at him the whole time you’ve been here, then?” Well, Felix can’t really explain that.

“I…” Felix was stunned. Curse the fact that Sylvain is actually observant and smart.

“Come on, Felix. Don’t act like he’s not cute.” Sylvain pats his leg, and Ashe climbs onto his lap, freckled ass sticking out for Felix’s viewing. Tauntingly, Sylvain lifts up his soft-looking gray tail, showing off his hole, leaking with his spit. Felix can’t even act like he’s not achingly hard at this point. “Ashe wants it too, you know. He likes being stuffed.” Ashe’s tail sways back and forth, fingers digging into Sylvain’s shoulders as the latter’s fingers brush over his needy hole.

So, Ashe really does like it.

“I won’t say anything, and neither will he.”

That just about does it for Felix, and his pants and underwear are off by the time he reaches the bed, and Sylvain has moved further back onto the bed with Ashe laying on his stomach between his legs.

“Tell him to get on his knees.” Felix says to Sylvain, but Ashe does it without Sylvain saying anything.

“He can hear you, dummy. He can talk, too. Dedue teaches him and everything, how cool is that?”

_ Dedue. _ Felix briefly wonders if he would be as willing to fuck Ashe as Sylvain obviously is. Or, has he already done it? The dog must be into some freaky shit, no doubt. Has the boar fallen to the temptation, as well? Felix can feel himself getting soft at the prospect of fucking the same hole that those two already have, and he’s not going to let the boar of all people to ruin this experience for him.

“This isn’t a conversation I want to be having right now. Or ever.” Felix grunts, positioning himself between Ashe’s now open legs, position more tantalizing than anything he could’ve ever imagined.

“If you say so.”

Felix ignores him as he spits unceremoniously into his hand and grabs the base of his own cock, head brushing over the hybrid’s hole. Ashe moans. It’s a muffled sound, which Felix guesses is from how he’s downing Sylvain’s own cock like a true professional, but it’s a sound Felix wants to hear again all the same. It’s sweet to his ears, soft and needy.

He needs to hear more of it.

He pushes inside, bottoming out fairly quickly– he’s not one to be patient. Ashe is tight around his cock, clenching once Felix rubs against his prostate as he thrusts in and out a few times.

Felix admits, he’s not very thick dickwise, but he makes up for it in length. His cock reaches far inside of Ashe, to the hybrid’s pleasure. He grabs at his hips as he makes him meet every harsh thrust inside of him. Ashe jolts forward everytime Felix’s hips hit against his ass and Felix can hear him gag wetly whenever he does, mixed with moans and pleased mewls.

He hears Sylvain groan with pleasure and content a few times, too, and while he admits that, yes, sure, Sylvain is attractive, the noises that fall from his mouth turn out to be rather distracting for Felix.

“My turn.” Felix mumbles, the power of his Crest rushing through him as he grabs Ashe by his pale thighs and flips him over. Sylvain doesn’t even complain as Felix pushes inside of Ashe at full force, folding Ashe in half as he pushes his shoulders to his knees. He simply scoots back even more, moaning as he jacks off lazily to the sight before him.

Ashe is crying, but he’s not saying ‘stop’ (which Sylvain taught him, because he’s not a fucking monster), so he’s crying out of how overwhelmingly good he feels as Felix fucks him deep and fast. Sylvain is good at fucking him too, but he’s one to tease him for almost  _ hours _ on end, gentle brushes against his hole and painfully red little cock, eating him out until his jaw fucking aches just because he’s a sadist like that.

“C-Coming!” Ashe gasps out, voice raspy and beautiful. Felix removes his hand from his thigh to wrap a hand around his flushed dick, walls spasming around him as he cums all over his soft looking stomach, crying out as his eyes flutter shut. His tiny hands scramble up to grip at Felix’s shoulders, head thrashing side to side as he trembles with absolute bliss. “You can keep going, sir.”

Oh, sir? Felix likes the sound of that.

“You can cum inside, too. He likes that.” Sylvain says from his spot on the bed, his own hand speeding up as he grows closer to his own orgasm. Felix nearly forgot he was there, really.

After Ashe had came, he somehow grew even tighter, almost to the point that it hurt. It was wet and hot, sending shocks straight up through his spine. Felix cums with a shudder and a groan, nails digging into little crescents on Ashe’s pretty thighs.

\--

Felix wakes up the next morning, feeling sore but fucking amazing. He sits up and rubs at his eyes, memories flooding through the black space as he shuts them for a moment. After he had pulled out of Ashe, he remembers very vividly how he watched his own cum leak out of Ashe, spilling onto the bed below and he also remembers the sweet little embarrassed whine that left him too.

He remembers leaving in a hurry out of horror of what he had just did, too. In front of fucking  _ Sylvain, _ no less. 

But his cheeks turn bright red, while the rest of his blood flows down to his cock as he recalls the night before. He lays back down with a frustrated huff, head hitting the pillow.

Looks like he’s gonna have to go and jerk off now.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i cant write dont be mad


End file.
